


Girls Like Us

by pastaflower



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, AOA | Ace of Angels, BLACKPINK (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Oh My Girl (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaflower/pseuds/pastaflower
Summary: Studying in an all-girls boarding school is either a blessing or a curse.





	Girls Like Us

01

The Sunflowers

Heejin is brushing her teeth when the intercom suddenly blasts Ariana Grande’s  Side to Side , and she wonders once again if Seolhyun even knows the lyrics to the song because if she gets caught playing that as a “wake up song” she can kiss her position as the dorm head goodbye.

She gargles and spits the water into the sink before she stares into the mirror, noticing the dark circles forming under her eyes. Her skin looks like it requires immediate attention and she feels like would benefit from getting more rest—maybe she can search for some DIY tips with Yerim this Saturday.

Her eyes shift to her door when she hears the sound of the knob being turned, and as soon as she sees Yuqi in her pleated skirts and white dress shirt— and a video-cam in her hand, she shuts the bathroom door quickly and locks it.

“Come on, we need to show the reality of our life in this school!” Yuqi whines behind the closed door as she continuously raps her knuckles on it.

Heejin takes in a deep breath. “I haven’t washed my face.”

“The realer you are, the better.”

Heejin shuts her eyes, one hand latching onto the side of the sink and another one gripping onto her toothbrush. “Get out, I need to get ready.”

“Oh,” Yuqi drawls, “why should I? We’re all girls anyway.”

“You’re a girl with a video-cam. It’s different.”

“Sighs, you look pretty even when you haven’t washed your face though.”

“Don’t  sighs  me, pervert.”

“Did you just—oh,  shrieks ! Remind me to avoid you in the morning, you grumpy being.”

If calling Yuqi pervert is what it takes to avoid her invasive presence, Heejin will not hesitate to take the chance.

She opens the bathroom door slowly, making sure that it’s only ajar by a few centimetres, before she peeks through the gap. No Song Yuqi detected. Just to be safe, though, she closes the door and then continues with her business.

Once she’s finished with showering—it takes her only fifteen minutes—she checks for Yuqi again. After she’s sure that the coast is clear, she exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

She wriggles into her uniform and rummages through her drawer to find the school badge and her name tag. Seolhyun isn’t that much of a rule upholder but if the situation calls for it she might call her out.

Her door swings open, again, and she quickly snatches her pillow and squashes her face into it.

“I’m not Yuqi,” the person says through muffled breaths. Heejin moves her face slowly from the pillow and tilts her head to the side, only to see the senior who lives next door standing on her doorstep. She really needs to bug Seolhyun about the clearly underwhelming maintenance job. “Yuqi came into my room too. I think she filmed all those snacks packaging—I feel so sorry for Doyeon.”

Heejin tries her hardest to stop herself from saying anything that might make her next two years an even bigger disaster than her first few months here. “Yeah, so?” There, her nicest reply.

Momo laughs until she almost loses her ground. She grasps the doorframe with her hand, the other hand wiping the tears of her eyes as she stifles more laughter. “Such a cutie,” she says, and then she bursts into laughter again before she clamps her mouth shut. “Calm down tigress, I’m only here to ask you if you have a pair of extra socks. I need them for tonight.”

“What happened to your other ones?”

Momo shrugs. “Left them in the basket for too long and they rot.”

Heejin feels shivers running down her spine. She doesn’t want to imagine it but she can  imagine how the sour socks were left in the basket and how the moulds started to form on them. One day maggots are going to crawl from Momo’s room into hers and while it is the perfect excuse for either her or Momo to transfer to another room, Heejin just couldn’t bear thinking of maggots in her room. No.

“Wait a min,” she says as she opens her drawers one by one, trying to remember in which drawer she has seen a pair of her socks laying. She ends up finding it scattered on her bed and flings it to Momo.

“Thanks, cub. We’re gonna have a party tonight so please come if you wanna have some fun.”

Heejin’s groan is met with Momo’s snicker. It looks like she’ll need to camp at the common room tonight.

. . .

“Alright girls, line up, line up—where is Jisoo? Jennie, one day Yuqi is going to be able to film your panties so please consider wearing a longer skirt. Jisoo, there you are! Now give me that phone and stand still for a few minutes.”

Seolhyun clicks her tongue, her arms crossed, as she walks along the first row. “It’s only a few days into the new semester and I’m already seeing several stand-outs. For example,” she says while putting her face in close proximity with one of the girls, “Jiho.” Her gaze lowers down to Jiho’s neck and she gently lifts the amulet from Jiho’s skin. “The only bad spirit in this dormitory would be Bae Suji, and the only thing she’s scared of is losing the best dorm of the year trophy.”

Jiho gulps. “B-b-but I need it to be able to sleep well at night.”

“Hm,” Seolhyun hums. “Okay, you can keep it but if you can lengthen the amulet strap until this thing is hidden by your shirt it’d be better because I don’t want any of you minions to get detentions.” She runs her eyes across the room. “Not on my watch.”

“Thank you,” the girl murmurs, her hands clasping the amulet close to her chest. “The spirit of Louisa will not be able to touch me tonight.”

“I don’t know who this Louisa girl is but I hope that she’s not one of my dorm girls.” She continues walking and then halts her steps when she reaches another girl. “You must be Louisa.”

Seulgi hisses. “That’s not funny.”

Seolhyun raises a brow. “At least I’m trying. What kind of jokes do you like? Do you prefer watching funny videos on Youtube? Or are you a memes girl?”

“It’s her boyfriend,” Yuqi interjects, and she lowers down her gaze when Seulgi glares at her.

Seolhyun taps Seulgi’s back while saying, “Chicks over dicks, let’s make this semester another fun girls semester.”

. . .

Heejin looks around the dining hall, trying to find Yerim and the other Rose Wing girls. Usually, these girls would arrive at the hall earlier than the others. It’s mainly because their dorm head, Im Yoona, is actually a decent human being. Unlike Seolhyun who likes having small talks and making jabs in the early morning during their daily briefing and meet-up. But then there’s also Yeonwoo who purposely leaves her girls waiting without leaving a word.

Remembering that she hasn’t completed her homework yet due to a certain neighbour, Heejin decides that she’s just going to have to leave Yeri behind and have breakfast on her own. The anxiety begins to build up as she recalls the homework is for her first period today.

Pushed by her fear of getting another demerit, she lines up for breakfast. It takes her a while to notice that the girl standing in front of her is also a fellow hater of Hirai Momo. Well, she’s not really sure; the girl doesn’t speak and she always has that resting bitch face. For some reason, thinking of the girl as anti-Momo makes her feel lighter. At least she doesn’t feel as lonely. 

Then suddenly, before Heejin is even able to think of which menu set she’s going to pick for breakfast, she finds her arms flailing in the air and face smacked onto the girl’s back. Luckily, she’s able to regain her composure before she hits the floor in the face. She turns around and grits her teeth at the two girls behind her.

“The dining hall is no place for fooling around,” she says.

The two girls apologize and hang their head low.

Heejin spins her heels to the front and she sees Zhou Jieqiong’s soulless eyes boring at her. The corner of the girl's lips turn downward, and Heejin swears that she hears a sigh as the girl smooths the back of her uniform.

. . .

Can Seulgi be even grumpier today? Jisoo wonders as she swipes on her phone, eyes crinkling when she reads a cute bio. These boys are really good at creating pick-up lines. Where did they learn it from? Google?

“I want to cut my hair,” Jennie says. She twirls her hair around her index finger as she leans against her seat. Chipped red nail paint is visible on her nails, and Jisoo’s reminded of how Seolhyun has “volunteered” to remove the paint for Jennie this morning.

Jisoo looks back at her phone, mindlessly replying to ‘good morning’ texts. Basic.  What are you having for breakfast? She eyes her the table.  Bacon and eggs , she replies. “Are you going for bold or basic?”

Jennie smirks while putting her spoon down. “Do you even need to ask?”

“Right, you did colour your hair red before,” Jisoo mutters while squinting her eyes to read the lines on her phone. She thinks that this guy has too much time on his hands if he has the time to write a full essay in the morning. When she hasn’t even finished her breakfast, at that. “But you have it coloured back to black the next day,” she points out while she presses the button to block the sender. Another one into the rubbish bin. She finally raises her head and meets Jennie’s stare. “So isn’t it better to keep it basic?”

“And have Seolhyun’s attention shifted to another person?” Jennie rolls her eyes. “Never.”

“You like messing with her.” Jisoo shoves the food into her mouth, one hand scrolling through her Instagram feed. So her brother has brought his girlfriend home to meet their parents? Jisoo taps on the heart symbol. I hope she didn’t sleep in my room , she comments.

“She’s annoying,” is Jennie’s explanation, and Jisoo can relate to that.

Still, it doesn’t stop her from saying, “You’re such a bitch.”

Jennie almost flings the spoon at her but she’s stopped by the hoard of Rose Wing residents pouring into the dining hall. “I’m not the one playing games with several guys on a dating app.”

“Hm?” Jisoo raises her brow. “None of them are official, though. If they get their hopes up that’s their problem.” She presses her lips when her phone vibrates. Somebody’s trying to video-call her. She slides her index finger against the screen, rejecting the call, before she says, “And I’m not supposed to feel pressured to accept someone who’s below my standard. Am I right?”

Jennie makes a gagging sound but Jisoo knows that she agrees.

“Make sure that he treats you right,” Jennie says, and her eyes subconsciously go towards Seulgi who has her forehead planted on the table while she has her phone raised with two hands in the air, wedged between her hands.

“Jennie,” Seulgi says through muffled voice, “I didn’t ask for your opinion.” She uses her elbow to help her straighten her body and hisses as she tilts her neck from left to right. “He’s not a bad guy.”

“ He’s not a bad guy ,” Jennie mimics. “And yet here he is, constantly pressuring you to transfer to his school. Who are you? His babysitter?”

Seulgi pumps her fists and slams them onto the table, making Jisoo’s spoon flies out of her bowl. Jisoo picks it up wordlessly from the floor and puts it on the table. There goes her breakfast; she doesn’t want to go back to queueing just to get a clean spoon.

“Shut your damn mouth,” Seulgi spits out. “I don’t need you telling me what I can and cannot do.”

“You can’t let him think that he’s got control on your life!” Jennie barks while pointing her fork out at Seulgi. “Taehyung—”

“His name is Taeyong,  bitch .”

Jennie rolls her eyes. “Anyway,” she says while flailing her hand in the air, “if he can’t stand a long distance relationship then that means that he doesn’t love you enough.”

Seulgi is fuming, Jisoo notices.

“Say that again and I—”

“Ah, yes, tell us what you’ll do!” a voice chirps out, and Jisoo is the first to hang her head low and cover her face with her hair, because she knows who the person is.

“Fuck off,” Seulgi says to the person and she gets up to place her tray away.

“ Fuck off ,” Yuqi repeats while nodding her head. “I think that I might have to censor that.”

Jisoo sips on her green tea while adding another guy on her blocked list. It feels like any other morning.

* * *


End file.
